This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Our goal is to understand the mechanisms of cytokinesis. We are using proteomic and comparative genomic techniques to identify proteins that are required during specific cell cycle stages. Analyzing protein composition of different cell stages may lead to better understanding of the mechanism of cell division by pinpointing proteins specific to particular cell cycle stage.